User blog:Rtv9500/MyChallenge XVI: Temptation Island
20 of the most cunning, daring, dramatic, and strategically savvy players that The Real World, Road Rules, Are You The One?, The Challenge, and other MTV programming has seen are coming to the unparalleled French Polynesia, where the islands have gorgeous white sands, crystal blue waters and surprising secrets for these Challenge hopefuls. It is every person for themselves, as each player participates in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round — "The Po." The challenges can involve either members of the same gender competing against each other, or groups of both men and women competing against each other. Each challenge has a male and a female winner, and is alternatively designated as either a male or a female Po day. The winner of the gender not entering the Po is awarded a prize, while the winner of the gender designated for the Po is safe from the possibility of having to enter the Po. However, not everything is at it seems in this game. After every mission, the winner of the gender designated for the Po will sail over to what is perhaps this season's biggest twist: Temptation Island. On Temptation Island, the person present will have the power to accept advantages that could change the course of the game. But these power hungry competitors should remember that with every action comes a reaction, so they should think carefully whether or not to accept the temptations placed in front of them. On the other hand, the player in last place of the gender designated for the Po will automatically go into the Po while the other spot will be filled by the choice of the winner - unless Tempation Island comes to wreak havok. The person "voted" into the Po randomly selects from one of four cards held by host T.J Lavin to determine the Po game in which the two players will compete. Regardless, two people will enter the Po and only one will step out to compete another day, while the other will be eliminated and banished from paradise immediately. At the end of the season, there will be four contestants left — two of each gender. For each gender, the first-place finishers will each win $150,000. Second place will win the same as the first person eliminated: nothing. Location: Bora Bora, Tahiti Cast | width="6em" | | valign="top" | |} Elimination chart a Since Robb accepted the Pendant of Protection temptation, under it's terms he must go into the Po and win to obtain it. b Robb finished in last place in "The Crate Escape", however he redeemed his Pendant of Protection, forcing Tor'i to pick a replacement to head into the Po. As a result, Josh was chosen to go into the Po to face Sam. c Since Robb accepted the Fates and Furies temptation, he received the privilege of choosing the Po game. He chose Dirty Box. In exchange, he ceded the privilege of choosing who goes into the Po with Wes to a vote by his fellow competitors. Shane was voted into the Po. d Since KellyAnne accepted the Fates and Furies temptation, she received the privilege of choosing the Po game. She chose The Elements. In exchange, she ceded the privilege of choosing who goes into the Po with Veronica to a vote by her fellow competitors. Megan was voted into the Po. e Under normal circumstances, KellyAnne (the last place player) and a female player of Jessica's choice would face off in the Po. However, since Jessica accepted the Fight For Your Life temptation, all females with the exception of Jessica enter the Po in the Fight For Your Life Challenge, a series of trials conducted over 24 consecutive hours which will determine who will go home. f Since Sam accepted the Team Player temptation, he received the privilege to choose his potential partner in the Final 4 Daily Mission. He chose Shane. As a result, Shane was automatically sent into the Po against Hayden (the last place finisher of the day). As Shane won his elimination round, the partnership between Sam and Shane remained intact, automatically pairing Kyle & Robb by default. g Since Jessica accepted the Fight For Your Life temptation, the consequence stated she will face a severe disadvantage at the next female challenge. That disadvantage is that she will be automatically relegated to the loser's match (and will thus have absolutely no chance of winning safety) and must face off against the loser of the girl's bracket in order to avoid last place. h Since Ashley accepted the Landmine tempatation, she had to bet on who was going to win the Po. She chose Nany. Since Nany won her elimination round, Ashley won $20,000 in cash as a result of her successful bet. Po progress Teams | | | | | |} Tempation Island Category:Blog posts